


One Way Castiel Doesn't Bake a Pie and One Way He Does

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam helps him fix it, Cas bakes a pie, Cas is a cutie, Cas makes a mess, Fluff, M/M, cooking disasters, or tries to anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas wants to bake Dean an extra special pie and Adam starts to see why everyone else thinks he's such a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Castiel Doesn't Bake a Pie and One Way He Does

“Adam?”

 

Adam looks up from his magazine – Bird Watchers of North America is riveting, don’t judge him – to find Castiel blinking down at him. Instead of his usual attire, the angel is wearing a frilly pink apron atop one of Lucifer’s shirts and a pair of Dean’s pants. _Oh, and he’s blushing, too,_ Adam notes with no small measure of delight. _I can definitely see why Mike can’t shut up about how cute he is. Awww, now he’s pouting and... Oh right, here’s the part where I should say something._ “Hey, Cas.” _Smooth._

 

Castiel starts to fidget and Adam all but swoons because _yeah, he’s adorable._ “I require your assistance.”

 

Adam gives the angel a winning smile. “What can I help you with?”

 

“I was trying to make a pie for Dean. It... Didn’t work out,” Cas sighs.

 

“Why didn’t you ask one of your brothers for help?” Adam asks. “Not that I mind helping you. Just wondering.”

 

“Because, if I told Michael, he’d tell Lucifer, and Lucifer would tell Gabriel, and Gabriel would tell Sam, and Sam would tell Dean. And I want it to be a surprise.”

 

Adam _melts._ He isn’t sure how he’s going to tell Michael that he’s utterly in love with his adorably sweet baby brother, but he can think of that later after he squeezes Castiel’s cheeks like a doting grandmother and lets the angel sit on his lap and snuggles up to him for a little bit.

 

“Adam?” Cas asks when the human doesn’t say anything for a while.

 

Adam lets his daydream fade away with a sigh. “Okay, let’s go have a look at this pie of yours.”

 

***

 

When Adam had agreed to help Castiel, he’d expected a botched pie. Soggy crust, slightly burnt at the edges, maybe. Too much sugar or too little fruit. Just a little bit bitter and on the _meh_ side of edible.

 

But there is no pie, just a room that used to be their kitchen, covered floor to ceiling in wet flour and burnt cherries and pieces of raw piecrust. “Oh. My. _God._ ”

 

“Is... Is it that bad?” Castiel asks shyly.

 

“Nooooo? _No_. It’s... It’s...” He lets his voice trail off as he looks around. “Let’s clean up. Then we can make a real pie, okay?”

 

***

 

Five minutes and a considerable amount of mojo later, the kitchen is once again relatively clean. “Okay, so you see this pie crust? We’re going to brown it a little first, so it won’t get soggy. And then we’re going to add the can of cherries and just a little bit of flour. And since you wanted to make this extra special for Dean, you’re going to be in charge of cutting out little hearts from the left-over dough. Do you think you can do that?”

 

Castiel nods obediently and sets to work rolling out the dough. By the time the pie crust is a nice, golden brown color, he has a stack of a dozen little hearts to put on top. Adam pours the cherries into the pie crust and stirs in a little bit of flour before covering the pie with a thin layer of dough and adding the hearts. “There,” he says as he slides the pie into the oven. “Now comes the fun part.”

 

“Waiting?” Castiel asks suspiciously.

 

“No, silly! Licking the bowl!” Adam scoops up a dollop of cherry sauce and smears it on the tip of Castiel’s nose. “Now you look like Rudolph,” he jokes.

 

“Adam,” Cas scolds.

 

“What? You look adorable!” Cas flushes at the praise and Adam smiles. “Come here.” He pulls the angel closer and kisses away the cherry sauce. “There, all gone.”

 

To Adam’s surprise, Cas flings his arms around him and spins him around. “Thanks for helping me, Adam,” he mumbles against Adam’s shoulder.

 

“My pleasure, Cas.”


End file.
